Past Imperfect, Future Bright
by Mari
Summary: When a girl from Harper's past comes aboard the Andromeda things may never be the same again.
1. Perils of the Past

Summary: Trance talks out her past, present & future with a friend.   
Spoilers: Nada  
Notes: Sorry for the bad grammar & such. There is no excuse for sucky grammar, spelling, and word usage so I won't offer any. Simply apologize for it.   
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are all copyright G. R.'s Andromeda. The song "I'm Like a Bird" belongs to Nelly Furtado off her CD 'Whoa. Nelly!'.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Perils of the Past   
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to do. I think that Harper is starting to like me. If I was any other girl I would be thrilled right now. What women wouldn't be over-joyed to have this beautiful blond man like her? But not me. I do not deserve his regard. I cannot let him develop feelings for me."   
  
You're beautiful, that's for sure   
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true...   
  
"He doesn't understand that I used to be aimlessly drifting through life until you found me. He can't know that I ran from my own people. That this is the longest I've ever stayed in one place since I left home. And it's all because of him. Every day I wake up and thank God, my God, that I've been given this second chance at life. Harper can never know that I love him.   
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is  
(And baby all I need for you to know is)   
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away   
I don't know where my soul is,   
I don't know where my home is   
All I need for you to know is...   
  
  
"How did I let my feelings for him get this far out of hand? All I want to do is explain everything to him. But I can't. It wouldn't be fair to dump all my emotional baggage on him. I know that I won't ever be free to truly love him until I'm no longer tied to the past. That's why I'm talking to you."   
  
You're faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true...  
  
"When he looks into my eyes I want to cry. All he sees is this new me. The perky, bubbly purple girl. He doesn't see the frightened, angry teenager. He doesn't see my blood stained hands. The hands that I know use to save people and work on plants. I never meant for any of it to happen."   
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is  
(And baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,   
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is...   
  
  
"Most would say I had committed no crime. There was no true need for me to flee my home. It was a war and people die in wars. Yet I will never forget the looks on those peoples faces as we killed them. No one can understand how I feel. My own people didn't understand so why should Harper?"   
  
  
It's not that I wanna say good-bye  
It's just that every time your try  
to tell me that you love me  
Each and every single day  
I know that I'm going to have to eventually give you away  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through  
  
  
"Looking at me now you'd never believe that I'd fought in a war. I'm glad of that. Even though I had no choice then, for my father was a powerful general on my home planet. He made me fight. It was a long bloody war as most revolutions are. My father made me fight because of my telepathic abilities. It was my job to get into the opposing troops head and lead them to their deaths."   
  
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,   
I don't know where my home is  
(And baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,   
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is...   
  
  
"That's why I hardly ever use my abilities."  
  
Turning around and looking straight into Rev's face she asked softly, "Do you hate me?"  
  
"I could never hate you Trance. What you did was a long time ago and you've more than repented for it so stop punishing your self."  
  
"But Rev," Trance trembled out, "I killed people."  
  
"Actually you didn't. Led them to death you may have but you did not kill them. Besides you were just a child Trance. If any one should be held responsible for this it's your father." said Rev as he wrapped the now crying purple girl in his arms.   
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,   
I don't know where my home is  
(And baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is...   
  
Sniffling one last time she asked, " Do you think that Harper would understand?"   
  
"I do not know. I believe that he will hear you out, understand, and love you all the better for it. Why do you not let him decide for himself. You know that he has done some things in his past that he isn't so proud of Trance. We all have."  
  
"Thank you for listening Rev." and giving him one last hug she moved to leave.  
  
"Where are you going Trance?"  
  
"To go talk to Harper."  
  
"Remember Trance that the future is what you make of it."   
  
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is  
(And baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,   
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is...   
  
  
  



	2. Useless Unless Understood

Summary: Trance and Harper have a discussion.  
  
Spoilers: Nada   
  
Notes: This is part two of a who knows how long fic. I'm leaving for Europe in a week so don't expect the next part any time soon. Sorry.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are all copyright G. R.'s Andromeda. The song "You're a God" belongs to Vertical Horizon off their CD Everything You Want.   
  
Part 2: Useless Unless Understood   
  
"...And that's my story." Trance finished and looked at the man sitting opposite her with a mix of fear, rejection, and hope in her eyes.   
  
  
"Wow." was all that Harper was able to mutter as his brain desperately tried to process all the information that Trance had given him.   
  
  
"Wow. That's all you can say?" she asked letting her fear and hurt take control.   
  
"What do you want from me here Trance?"   
  
"Never mind Harper. I'll see you later." she spat out. As she moved to get up he gently grabbed her and sat her back down.   
  
Running his hand through his already sadly dissheveled hair he said, "Don't me angry at me Trance."   
  
"I'm not angry at you Harper, I'm angry at myself. I should have known better no matter what Rev said."   
  
I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies but thats okay  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
  
"What do you mean you should have known better?"   
  
"Nothing Harper just forget everything okay. I have no right to expect anything from you." she said dejectedly.   
  
"Listen Trance," Harper growled out getting angrier at every word she spoke, "I'm glad you told me about your past. We have all done things that we regret. I'm not going to condemn you for it. I'm just not exactly sure what you want from me."   
  
  
Never again no  
No never again   
  
"I'm sorry. I thought that I could do this but I can't. I'm just not...I can't." pleaded Trance.  
  
  
"You can't what Trance?" When she wouldn't look at him he strode over to her, placed one hand under her chin, and forced her to meet his gaze. "What can't you do Trance?" he repeated again softly.  
  
"Please." was the strangled cry that came from her lips.   
  
The anguish Harper say in her eyes was enough to make him shed a tear.   
  
As one solitary tear rolled down Harper's cheek Trance whispered, "You deserve better."   
  
'Cause you're a God  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a God  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go   
  
"What?" asked Harper truly baffled by her statement.  
  
"You deserve better." she repeated with conviction.  
  
"And just how to you figure that?"  
  
"I'm haunted by ghosts of my past. I hide my pain but it's there Harper, oh it's there." Getting up and pacing she continued, "I don't let any of you see it because I do not deserve your solace. I don't deserve anything good." Suddenly halting and facing him she said, "But you do Harper. You deserve someone good and beautiful and free. Free to love you without restraint. And I can't do that because I don't deserve your love."   
  
"Awful good of you to decide all that for me." he replied once again growing angry.   
  
"But I ..." sputtered out Trance noting that anger in his eyes.   
  
"I never would have figured you for a martyr Trance. Rev Bem yeah, but not you." he said condescendingly.   
  
"I am not a martyr." exploded Trance.   
  
"Yeah well you sure are acting like one."   
  
"Go to hell Harper." she spat out between clenched teeth.   
  
But I've been unable  
To put you down  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow  
"I've been there. It's currently being called Earth. You know Trance, where I grew up."   
"I know."   
  
"I killed people too; only I actually killed them Trance. I do feel bad about it, ya know. And I am haunted by ghosts myself. So maybe I don't deserve you."   
  
"What are you doing Harper?" asked Trance eyeing him warily.   
  
"Two can play the martyr game Trance babe."   
  
"I'm not playing any game." she roared at him. "Don't you understand that."   
  
"Suck it up and deal then." was Harpers harsh reply.   
  
At Harpers words Trance gasped and stepped as though physically hurt.   
  
Never again no  
No never again   
  
"Trance." Harper called out softly. When he got now reply he sighed and turned to leave.   
"Don't go."   
  
Halting at he door, but not turning around Harper asked, "Why should I stay?"   
  
"Because you are right Harper. And so was Rev. I've punished myself enough for this. I don't want to be a martyr."   
  
Rapidly walking over to her he grabbed her arms and asked, "What do you want to be?"   
  
"I...I..."   
  
"Trance please answer me or I swear I'm going to leave and this time I won't come back."   
  
  
'Cause you're a God  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a God  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go   
  
"I don't know what I want to be Harper but.." Trance abruptly cut herself off.   
  
Shaking her slightly Harper asked, "But what?"   
  
"I don't" swiftly cutting her off Harper said, "No more of this shit Trance. None of us really ever deserve what we get in life be it good or bad but we get it none the less. You'll never get anything though if you don't act."   
  
Looking straight into his eyes she said, "But I want you."   
  
  
I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies but thats okay  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say   
  
"Good."  
  
Looking at him a bit perplexedly Trance wrinkled her nose and repeated, "Good? What does that mean Harper?"   
  
"Just that I'm glad to know that my feelings for you are reciprocated. Nothing hurts worse than having an unrequited love. It" he halted as her fingers gently rested on his lips.   
  
"I want you Harper yes but I don't know if I should have you."   
  
"Not this again Trance."  
  
"No not that it's just that despite outward appearances I'm pretty much an emotional wreck. It's going to take me awhile to finally come to terms with all this stuff now that it's all out in the open."   
  
  
"Let me help you."   
  
Never again no  
No never again   
  
"Please."  
  
"Thank you Harper. I'd gladly take any help you can offer."  
  
"Good. Oh and Trance?" he asked with an odd gleam in his eye.  
  
"What?" she replied only to have her breath catch in her throat as she noted the look in his eyes.  
  
"My name is Seamus."  
  
  
'Cause you're a God  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a God  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go   
  
  
  



	3. Talking to Tyr

Spoilers: Nada   
Notes: I still have no idea how long this fic is gonna be. I hope that you all like it but don't expect anything great and wonderful. I'm just writing this for my own enjoyment.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are all copyright G. R.'s Andromeda. The song "Falls Apart" belongs to Sugar Ray off their CD 14:59.   
  
  
Chapter 3: Talking to Tyr  
  
  
  
"I know that it's kinda odd, me searching you out to talk to and all, but I need someone I know is impartial and detached from all this to hear me out. I need your bluntness. However, before I tell you anything you have to promise me that you won't repeat anything I tell you." finished Harper as he looked intently into the Nietzscheans' eyes.  
  
"I don't know why I'm doing this, little man, but you have my word."  
  
"Also promise me that you won't judge her or anything. Judge me. Hate me. But not her."  
  
"Again, I give you my word." responded Tyr resignedly getting more comfortable in his chair.  
  
  
She falls apart by herself  
No one's there to talk or understand  
Feels the sting dries her eyes  
Finds herself opens the door and sighs  
  
  
"I have feelings for Trance. They're new feelings but they run deep. Right now though she doesn't need a boyfriend, she just needs a friend. A shoulder to cry on. And you think that I, being the super-genus that I am, would know how to do that. But I don't. I don't have any idea how to go about it."  
  
"Why does the purple one need a shoulder to cry on?" asked Tyr curiously.  
  
"That's not my story to tell Tyr."  
  
"I said that I wouldn't tell anyone what you told me boy. I already said I wouldn't hate or judge her. I meant those things. I keep my word. I don't fell I can offer you any true advice without knowing the whole story."  
  
"Tyr I better not regret this." said the genus imploringly.  
  
"You won't."  
  
  
People see right through you  
Everyone who knew you well  
Fall apart, might as well  
Day is long and nothing is wasted  
  
  
Harper took a deep breath and gave Tyr the abbreviated version of Trance's past. "When Trance was younger her planet went through a revolution. Her father was a General and he...he made her fight. Not actually fight but..."  
  
"Go on." prodded Tyr.  
  
"He made her use her abilities to get into the opposing troops head and lead them to their deaths. She hated it but she was young and didn't have much of a choice. Anyway, she eventually ran away. But she just can't shake her guilt over what she did."  
  
"The little girl has some big secrets." stated Tyr.  
  
"She feels incredibly guilty. She told me that she was haunted by ghosts. How am I supposed to help her?"  
  
"I never would have thought that our purple one was hiding all of that. If it was truly a war then she shouldn't feel so incredibly guilty. Especially if she didn't have any choice."  
  
"Believe me I know that. I've told her that but I'm not sure if she actually believed me."  
  
"Well I know to tell you is just to be there for her and understand." said Tyr showing an unexpectedly soft side. "I can not believe that none of us even sensed she was anything but happy."  
  
"That's my Trance. Quite the actress."  
  
  
  
Runaway, runaway  
Wanna hold on to you but you're going away  
Runaway, runaway  
Wanna hold you tomorrow but you're leaving today  
  
  
"What?" asked Harper quickly becoming un-nerved by Tyr's emotionless stare.  
"I did not know that you could talk so sensibly, boy."  
"Yeah well don't tell anyone. I've gotta keep up my egomaniacal super-genus image for the others. It's the part I play. We all play parts."  
  
"True." replied Tyr. Noting the shocked look on the young mans face he asked, "You did not think that I was completely one-sided, did you?"  
  
"Um...no?"  
  
"Never mind, we've gotten completely off-track. We were talking about the purple on."  
  
  
You walk along by yourself  
There's no sound nothings changing  
They've gone away left you there  
Emptiness is nothing you can share  
  
  
"Uh...I actually think we were done." said Harper.  
  
"Not so fast. Why would I hate or judge you? We didn't really talk about you at all."  
  
"Well, okay. Only my problem isn't anything like Trances."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay....I'm sorta engaged."  
  
"What?" spluttered Tyr.  
  
"Well you see I'm sorta engaged to my best friend from Earth. We both grew up together. The last time I saw her we both agreed that we'd get married in seven years. I meant it then. I wasn't in love with her or anything but I did love her. That was, let's see, four years ago." explained Harper.  
  
  
"But now there's Trance." finished Tyr for him.  
"Exactly. And I don't fell I can have a proper relationship with her until I've settled things with Dom."  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Dominique Lancaster." clarified Harper.  
  
"Did she love you?" questioned Tyr.  
  
"Did she love me? Yeah. But she wasn't in love with me anymore than I was with her."  
  
  
All those words that hurt you  
More than you will let it show  
Comes apart by yourself  
All is well and everything's wasted  
  
  
"Dom never would take my shit. She was always brutally honest with me. I feel I owe her an explanation about all this. I just won't feel right about things until I do."  
  
"You don't think that she will be angry?" Tyr asked sincerely.  
  
"Nah, not Dom. I've just gotta get Dylan to let her come. 'Cos' I need to tell her all this in person."  
  
"You impress me little man." repeated Tyr yet again. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Some where on her ship." replied Harper.  
  
"Her ship?"  
  
"The Lucent. It's this horrid hunk of junk. But for some reason she just loves it."  
  
  
Runaway, runaway  
Wanna hold on to you but you're going away  
Runaway, runaway  
Wanna hold you tomorrow but you're leaving today  
  
  
"Is it worse than the Maru?"  
  
Chuckling, Harper replied, "Yes."  
  
"How can that be possible?" asked a truly baffled Tyr.  
  
"You don't want to know." Sobering Harper asked, "How can I convince Dylan to let Dom come here?"  
  
"Explain things to him." stated Tyr simply.  
  
"Sheesh Tyr! How the hell am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Tyr replied, "Open your mouth and speak boy."  
  
"Oh my god. Did you just make a joke?"  
  
Growling Tyr brought Harper back down to *ahem* Earth by saying, "Forget explaining things to Dylan. I'd worry more about Trance."  
  
  
Sometimes I feel around  
It scares me some I can't be down  
All this time to be on my own  
  
  
"Oddly enough I'm not that worried about telling Trance. I just know that she'll understand. Besides I think she'll really like Dom."  
  
"You intrigue me boy."  
  
"How so?" question Harper.  
  
"It would make more sense for you to mate with the Dom person since you are both of the same species. Yet you choose Trance for your mate. Why?"  
  
"Hold on one second there. No one said anything about mating. There will be no mating!" spluttered the beat read engineer.  
  
"All right. Why did you choose Trance?" asked Tyr changing his question.  
  
"It just feels so right. I can't explain it. I just know that she's the girl for me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Can I ask you something?"  
  
Hesitating Tyr finally said, "Yes."  
  
"If I ever do anything, unwittingly, to hurt Trance I want you to tell me."  
  
  
In is out to be again  
This time we'll waste another friend  
I know where they will know  
Where they'll runway  
  
  
"You have my word." said Tyr with a rather releaved look on his face.  
  
"How did we get so off topic again?"  
  
"I actually have no idea."  
  
"One minute we were talking about Trance and then, whamo, here we are." said Harper returning to his old self.  
  
"So..." trailed off Tyr.  
  
"Um...I think we're done."  
  
"That's good." said Tyr as he too returned to his usual aloof persona.  
  
  
  
She falls apart no one there  
Hold her hand it seems to disappear  
Falls apart might as well  
Day is long and nothing is wasted  
  
  
"I guess I'll go now."  
  
"Boy," said Tyr, "I hope things work out for you and the purple one."  
  
Nodding at him Harper replied, "Thanks. I hope things work out for you too Tyr."  
  
"Oh and boy?"  
  
"What Tyr?"  
  
"Tell anyone about our conversation and I'll kill you."  
  
"No problem Tyr. No problem." said Harper striding out the door.  
  
  
Runaway, runaway  
Wanna hold on to you but you're going away  
Runaway, runaway  
Wanna hold you tomorrow but you're leaving today  
  
  
Cut to: Several hours later...Trance and Harper  
  
  
"...so are ya gonna kill me babe?" asked Harper after he'd explained the whole situation to her.  
  
"No. You told me the truth and I respect that. Besides you made that promise before you'd met me."  
"Are you okay? Honestly Trance."  
  
"I'm doing better. I still have all this guilt but you're helping me come to terms with it Seamus."  
  
"I'm glad I can help you." Harper said as he moved and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Will I like Dom?" asked Trance snuggling into his arms.  
  
"You will."  
  
"Good. Seamus?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you maybe hold me a little looser. I kinda need to breath here."  
  
Runway, runway  
Wanna hold you tomorrow but you're going away  
But you're leaving today  
But you're leaving today  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Friendship and the Future

Spoilers: Nada   
Notes: You may think that you know where I'm going with this but I assure you, you don't. Because I don't even know. ;-)   
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are all copyright G. R.'s Andromeda. The song "She's On Fire" belongs to the group Train off their CD 'Drops of Jupiter'.   
  
  
Part 4: Friendship and the Future   
  
"Why didn't you get me ask night?" questioned Trance as she walked down one of Andromeda's many corridors with Harper.   
  
"It was really late and I just figured you'd be asleep. Beside Dom was tired. She basically just said hi and then went to bed herself." explained Harper as they rounded a corner.   
  
"Harper wait a sec." said Trance as she stopped.   
  
"First off I told you to call me Seamus, babe."   
  
Blushing Trance replied, "Seamus, are you sure that she'll like me?"   
  
  
Smiling at her he said, "She'll love you Trance." Just like I do he privately added to himself.   
  
They resumed walking and soon came to a halt in front of Dom's room. After just standing there for several minutes Trance turned to Harper and asked, "Um...Seamus do you want me to go in first?"   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I saw her last night and I was just fine. So what's wrong with me now? It's just Dom."   
  
"Maybe your afraid she'll tell me all about how horrid you were as a child." joked Trance trying to calm Harper down.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Ahh, baby Seamus. I bet you were all cute." cooed Trance.   
  
Just as Harper went to reply the door that they had both forgotten about opened. Standing there in the door was a tall, voluptuous women in a pair of tight black leather pants, black leather boots, and an untucked white tank top. She had on a belt with a huge buckle and her hair was twisted up in what later Trance could only describe as 'this odd bun type thing'. But what really made Trances mouth hang open was her make-up. Black eye shadow in the shape of butterfly wings covered each side of her face.   
  
  
After allowing Trance and Harper a few moments to take her appearance in Dom stepped back from the door and gestured for them to enter. When they hesitated she raised her left eyebrow and quipped, "You did invite me Harper."   
  
  
  
Well this is just between us but between us let's get high   
  
In pictures I have seen her and to see her is truly fine   
She's on fire   
She's on fire   
  
  
Chuckling slightly Harper grabbed Trances hand an walked into the room. Once they had all taken a seat Dom looked Harper square in the eye and asked, "Why exactly am I here Harper? I was to tired to even ask last night."   
  
"Well...um...you see the thing is...uh." he broke off pathetically and looked towards Trance for help.   
  
Noting his distress Trance blurted out, "Why do you were your eye shadow like that?" As soon as it was out of her mouth Trance cringed thinking herself an idiot.   
  
Dom simply replied, "Everyone wears masks. I just happen to wear my one the outside."   
  
"Ah, sheesh, you've gone and turned into Rev Bem on me. Going around be all philosophical." said Harper.   
  
  
"Oh please, this condemnation coming from a cocky. self-absorbed, self-proclaimed, genius." batted back Dom.   
  
  
"Um hey, guy's" broke in Trance, "Didn't you want to ask her something Seamus." finished Trance jerking her head none to subtly towards Dom.   
  
"You called him Seamus?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Nobody calls him Seamus."   
  
"Well I do." replied Trance defensively.   
  
"Hey chill purple. It's okay. I already know what Harper wants to ask me." Turning to once again face Harper she continued, "You didn't have to bring me here to ask my permission. We made that pact like 4 years ago and beside you were on some sorta caffeine-trip from to much Sparky-Cola. We never really were engaged, engaged. Really, ya didn't even have to ask me."   
  
"Really?" asked Harper smiling.   
  
"Yes ya big lug. Come here and hug me." replied Dom with a smile of her own.   
  
  
All nervousness now gone Harper quickly went up to the much taller girl and embraced her. After several moments a soft "Ahh" was heard breaking from Trances lips.   
  
  
  
Flowers in her evening set I get the feeling she won't forget   
And there's times you'd long to be her but to be her is surly blinding   
She's on fire   
She's on fire   
She's on to me   
And I'm over me   
She's on fire   
  
  
Going over to Trance, Harper grinned and asked, "I never even introduced you two did I?"   
  
"No you big lug head." replied Trance sending Dom into a fit of laughter.   
  
"Ladies, ladies let's not make fun of the freakin' genius." said Harper feigning hurt.   
When they both smiled back at him Harper began the introductions, "Trance, babe, I'd like you to met my best friend Dominique 'Dom' Lancaster. We grew up together, left Earth together, and basically know everything there is to know about each other.   
  
"Hi Dom." Said Trance enthusiastically with a wave.   
  
"Now Dom, this is Trance Gemini, my other best friend. She's very special to me so I hope that you'll like her."   
  
"I'm sure I will." said Dom as she shook the purple girls hand.   
  
  
"Can I just say something?" asked Trance.   
  
"Shoot." replied Dom.   
  
"You are nothing at all like what I thought you'd be."   
  
"Thanks. I think."   
  
"Babes I hate to break up this little love fest but Trance and I gotta go to a crew meeting. If were late Dylan will kill...well me."   
  
"Okay. But later I'd like to meet the rest of the crew."   
  
"No problemo babe. Bye!"   
  
"Bye Dom."   
  
"Bye." said Dom as the young couple left. "Special friend my ass." laughed Dom.   
  
Once outside Harper looked at Trance and simply asked, "Well?"   
  
"I liked her. At first I thought I wouldn't because she looked scary but she isn't. I really do like her." said Trance sincerely.   
  
"Trust me under all that make up and leather there is a total babe."   
  
"Seamus!" exclaimed Trance as she bumped into him on purpose.   
  
Laughing he replied, "Don't worry I've only got eyes for you."   
  
  
  
And if I could be inside her light   
I would steal enough to make my way into the night   
And if I could be inside her light I might just find I'm be all right   
  
  
  
  
  
Cut to: The Meeting   
  
  
  
  
"So Mr. Harper," began Dylan, "How is your friend?"   
  
"She's fine. Trance and I went to see her right before this and everything is fine." replied Harper with a look towards Dylan who had per force been let in on the whole situation. The only two people that weren't in the loop were Beka and Rommie. Although, both Trance and Harper had a strong suspicion that they knew more than they let one.   
  
"Good. When will she be leaving?" demanded Tyr gruffly. After his and Harpers talk he hand returned to his usual lovable self.   
  
"Gee Tyr should I go down there and tell her you said it was time for her to leave?"   
  
"Anyway, Mr. Harper," interrupted Dylan, "I'm glad that things went well."   
  
"Me too." said Harper.   
  
"Oh yeah, me too." quipped Beka who was tired of pretending she didn't know what was going on.   
  
"HaHa." laughed Harper nervously.   
  
  
"Well, not to sound like Tyr but you might tell Ms. Lancaster that we are leaving the area in the morning." said Dylan.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Dylan." said Trance softly laying a hand on his arm.   
  
"What?" question Dylan looking up at the purple girl whose opinion he had quickly learned to value.   
  
"We can't let her leave."   
  
"Babe?" asked Harper.   
  
"Girl?" growled out Tyr.   
  
  
"I don't know why we need her I just know that we need her." explained Trance simply.   
  
"So I need to get her to stay?" asked Harper.   
  
"No. Dylan does."   
  
  
"Why me Trance?" question Dylan.   
  
Looking straight into Dylan's eyes Trance simply said, "Because it has to be you."  
  
  
  
Well it's not just a daydream if you decide to make it your life   
  
And this is not between us but between us let's keep getting back to where it's from   
She's on fire   
She's on fire   
She's on to me   
And I'm over me   
She's on fire   
She's on to me   
An I'm over me   
She's over me   
And I'm on to her She's on fire She's on fire She's on fire   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Decisions, Decisions, and Dylan

Spoilers: Nada. But there is some sexual innuendo towards the end.  
  
Notes: I just want to say THANKS to all of you guys for reviewing this.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are all copyright G. R.'s Andromeda. The song "Are you read?" belongs to the group Creed off their CD 'Human Clay'.   
  
  
  
  
Part 5: Decisions, Decisions, and Dylan   
  
  
  
When the door opened Dylan had to admit that he was quite astonished. Dom was not at all what he was expecting, especially not from a friend of Harper's. She looked more like he would expect a friend of Tyr's would look like. Assuming Tyr had friends.   
  
It was hard to decipher weather or not she was pretty under all that black make-up on her face. He thought that she might be pretty cute. But for now all he could say for sure is that she had one hell of a body.   
  
  
Clearing his throat Dylan said, "Ms. Lancaster, I'm Captain Dylan Hunt. May I come in?"   
  
"By all means Captain."   
  
"Thank you." said Dylan as he stepped into her quarters.   
  
"Um, how exactly can I help you Captain Hunt?"   
  
"Maybe we should sit down Ms. Lancaster."   
  
"Please call me Dom. Ms. Lancaster doesn't really fit me." said Dom taking the seat opposite him.   
  
"All right Dom," replied Dylan privately agreeing with her about the name, "I've come to discuss your staying on with us for a little while."   
  
  
  
Hey, Mr. Seeker  
  
Hold on to this advice  
  
If you keep seeking you will find  
  
Don't want to follow  
  
Down roads been walked before  
  
It's so hard to find unopened doors  
  
  
"My staying for awhile?" repeated Dom a bit confused.   
  
  
"Exactly what all has Harper told you about Trance?"   
  
  
"Not much. Just that she's his, and I quote, 'special friend'. I mean come on I'm not blind."   
  
"Fairly obvious that there's more than friendship going on there isn't it."   
  
"It so is." laughed Dom. Her laughter proving infectious Dylan soon joined in.   
  
As his laughter died down Dylan began again, "Trance is something of an enigma to us all. None of us know that much about her background. In fact we just recently found out she has certain telepathic abilities." he paused her to make sure that Dom was indeed listening. At her nodded he continued, "She also sometimes knows things. Things that she shouldn't know. She says that you need to stay here with us. She doesn't know why. Just that you need to stay."   
  
"Some purple girl who's telepathic and pre-cognitive says I need to stay. But she doesn't know why?" asked Dom skeptically.   
  
  
"Er, yes." replied Dylan as he found himself re-evaluating the girl in front of him. She was obviously very smart.   
  
"You'll forgive me if I say that sounds a trifle far fetched."   
  
"I'll admit that it does sound a bit preposterous. But I've come to trust Trance, flashes, for lack of a better word. So I'm asking you to stay with us. Please."   
  
  
  
Are you ready?  
  
Are you ready?  
  
For what's to come  
  
Oh I said are you ready?  
  
Are you ready?  
  
For what's to come   
  
  
Looking at Dylan intently for a minute Dom asked, "How do you know that she's not using her telepathic abilities on you and your crew?"   
  
"I trust her! She would never do anything like that. Harper trusts her."   
  
"Don't get your boxers in a bunch. I'll stay, Captain."   
  
"Thank you. Since you are going to be with us for awhile you might as well call me Dylan. Can't have you calling me Captain and setting a bad example for the rest of the crew." joked Dylan.   
  
"Okay. Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"Why did you have to ask me? Why did you just get Harper to ask. It would have been a lot easier."   
  
"Trance said that I had to ask you." said Dylan getting ready to once again defend her.   
  
  
"I wonder why?" questioned Dom.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Shrugging it off Dom found herself looking at the man across from her. She had to admit he was handsome. A little uptight but handsome. And he had great eyes. Eyes that we currently looking right at her. Blushing furiously Dom asked, "Well since I'm going to be here for awhile don't I get a grand tour?"   
  
Smiling, Dylan rose and said, "By all means."   
  
  
Hey Mr. Hero  
  
Walking a thin, fine line  
  
Under the microscope of life  
  
Remember your roots, my friend  
  
They're right down below  
  
'Cause hero's come and heroes go   
  
  
  
Cut to: Trance and Harper in Trance's Room   
  
  
"So why exactly did Dylan have to ask Dom to stay?" questioned Harper as he threw himself down on the light blue couch.   
  
Replying from her position in the matching chair beside him Trance said, "I don't know, Seamus. It just had to be him.   
  
"Hey, babe, don't be angry with me. I was just wondering." Harper replied setting up.   
  
"I know. It's just I hate talking about all this stuff."   
  
"Ah, I know sweetheart. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"   
  
"Just hold me for a little while." said Trance as she sat down beside him.   
  
Pulling her onto his lap he changed the subject by asking, "How do you think the others will get along with Dom?"   
  
"Pretty well." said Trance glad to be getting off the previous subject.   
  
"How do you think Tyr will react?"   
  
  
Are you ready?  
  
Are you ready?  
  
For what's to come  
  
Oh I said are you ready?  
  
Are you ready?  
  
For what's to come   
  
  
The image of Dom and Tyr's first encounter set Trance off into a fit of giggles.   
  
"Maybe it wont be that bad." said Harper optimistically.   
  
"Oh please Seamus. Can't you just seem him demanding to know why she wears that make-up?"   
  
"God. You are probably right." groaned Harper.   
  
"I am right."   
  
"I just hope that she doesn't hit him."   
  
"Hit him?"   
  
"She's kind of a fire-cracker. She's the oddest combo of you, me, Beka, and Rev."   
  
"How so?" questioned Trance.   
  
"Well she's tough like Beka, nice and sweet, to her friends, like you, way to into all that religious crap like Rev, and well, she's smart like me."   
  
"Is she really as pretty as you were saying earlier?" asked Trance after a few moments of silence.   
  
"Yeah. She really is a total babe under all that. She's not my type 'cos' ya know I like 'em purple. But she is really beautiful."   
  
Smiling at him Trance asked, "Then I wonder why she wears that make-up?"   
  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart. I just don't know."   
  
Sighing to herself at the 'sweetheart' Trance laid her head against his chest.   
  
  
The quiet was broken several seconds later by Harper asking, "I wonder why we need Dom?"   
  
  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,   
  
Count down to the change in life that's soon to come  
  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,   
  
Count down to the change in life that's soon to come   
  
  
"I don't know Seamus. I just hope it's nothing bad. We deserve a break."   
  
"Hey, I think Beka knows."   
  
"Me too. I think it's time we let her and Rommie in on all this. Officially, I mean.   
  
"You're right. Beka only knows enough to be extremely pissed for being out of the loop."   
  
"You aren't afraid of big, bad, Beka are you Seamus?" teased Trance.   
  
  
"Hey, not all of us are her good luck charm."   
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell her."   
  
  
"Thank you." said Harper breathing a big sigh of relief. "I was.." here he was cut off By Trances hand over his mouth.   
  
"Seamus?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
  
"Be quiet."   
  
  
Your life has just begun  
  
Life has just begun  
  
Life has just begun  
  
Life has just begun   
  
  
"I can do that."   
  
"If you can do that then why are you still talking?"   
  
"Because I...just because." defended Harper.   
  
"Great comeback."   
  
"When you get all sassy it's quite the turn on, babe."   
  
"Please."   
  
  
"It's true." protested Harper.   
  
"Seamus Zelazny Harper, anything breathing and female turns you on."   
  
"True. But only you keep me on."   
  
  
  
Are you ready?  
  
Are you ready?  
  
For what's to come  
  
Oh I said are you ready?  
  
Are you ready?  
  
For what's to come  
  
Oh I said are you ready?  
  
Are you ready?  
  
For what's to come.   
  
Cut to: Dylan and Dom at the end of the tour   
"Well I guess I've seen it all." said Dom as they approached her door.   
Reaching for his force lance Dylan asked, "Have you seen my force lance?"   
"No."   
Fully extending it he said, "You can touch it."   
Tentatively reaching out her hand Dom said uncertainly, "It's really...nice."   
Putting it up Dylan said, "It's my favorite weapon."   
"Why?"   
Well it's easy to maneuver and it can fit in tight places."   
Blushing beneath her make-up Dom asked, "We are still talking about the force lance?"   
"Yes." replied Dylan. "What did you think..." he trailed off suddenly as it occurred to him what it was she thought .   
Noting his change of expression she said, "Yeah."   
Blushing himself Dylan replied, "No. I was defiantly not talking about that."   
After standing awkwardly for a few seconds Dom said, "We'll I guess I'll go in now."   
All right." replied Dylan still to mortified to look her in the eye. "Well good-bye." and with that he took off.   
  
Your life has just begun  
Life has just begun  
Life has just begun  
Life has just begun   
  
Note #2: I'm sorry about the end. I just couldn't resist writing it in. The "Have you seen my force lance?" is the best line ever!   
  
  
  
  



	6. Facing the Future

Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I own nada. The song "Black Balloon" belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls (I wish I owned JR) off their CD 'Dizzy Up the Girl'. Well, I own Dom and the story idea. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Big thrill, I know.  
Notes: I had PI,FB written all the way to chapter 11 and then I re-read it. I didn't like the direction it was going. So I re-wrote it. Well, I've re-written chapter 6, I'll get to the rest soon.   
Notes 2: This is still a T/H fiche but, they are going to be in for a bumpy ride. I mean, I've never had a relationship that was all smooth sailing, so why should T/H. And I love Dom. So please, don't flame her.  
Notes 3: One more thing...I've got sucky grammar. I try to catch all the mistakes but sometimes I don't. So sorry about the grammar errors.   
  
  
  
  
  
Part 6: Facing the Future  
  
  
  
  
"Trance. Trance, sweetheart, wake up." said Harper as he gently shook the slumbering purple girl.  
  
Opening her eyes and seeing him, she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, apparently, we fell asleep while talking last night. I, actually, just woke up my self a few moments ago."  
  
"Ugh. It's to early to be awake." complained Trance snuggling deeper into his embrace.  
  
"How do you know it's early? You don't even know what time it is." stated Harper as one of his hands stroked her hair.  
  
"Sshh."  
  
"Trance, hon, as much as I hate to, I really need to get up."  
  
Groaning, Trance got up, made her way to the bed, and threw herself on it.  
  
"Trance?" called Harper as he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Go away." came her muffled reply.  
  
"I'm going. I'm going. Oh, I'm gonna go see Dom in a little bit so I probably won't see you till lunch."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"Did you even listen?"   
  
"Dom. Lunch. Later." replied Trance.  
  
"All right. You so obviously aren't a morning person."  
  
"Go away." growled out Trance as she chucked a pillow at him.  
  
"Kill the freakin' genius why don't ya." mumbled Harper as he left.  
  
  
Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees  
  
  
"Come on and hurry up in there Dom." yelled Harper from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Charming as usual, Harper." quipped Dom coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Ya know, drowned rat is a good look for you." retorted Harper as he took in her wet hair.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Dom plopped herself down beside him and asked, "What's up?"  
  
"Well..." said Harper giving her an odd look, "nothing. No wait...Mhhh...no nothing."  
  
"God! You are such a pervert."  
  
Chuckling, he merely replied, "You asked."  
  
"Har-per!"  
  
"Okay. I just came down here to talk to you. That's it."  
  
Studying him for a minute, Dom relented, and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"For starters, what is the deal with your choice in make-up?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just trying to look all bad-assey." replied Dom.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well you look a lot better like this." said Harper gesturing to her make-up free face.  
  
"Thanks. So what's the deal with you and the purple...whatever she is?" asked Dom slyly.  
  
"N...Nothing." stammered out Harper. Noting the gleam in her eyes, he amended, "Well not nothing exactly."  
  
"O-kay."   
  
"Really. I'm not sure what's the deal with us. I like her. A lot. Ah hell, I probably love her. It just that I don't know anything about her. Not really."  
  
"Have you discussed any of your feelings with Trance?"  
  
"No. Trance isn't exactly forth-coming about her past. She told me a little about herself recently. And it took a lot for her to tell me that. I was proud of her for it. But it really just left me with more questions."   
  
"Then why don't you ask them?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt her and dragging up her past would do just that."  
  
"Uh-huh." replied Dom once again rolling her eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to say something, so just say it."  
  
"No. I don't want to make you mad."  
  
"You not telling me what's on your mind is already pissing me off." said Harper leaning in closer to her.  
  
"Fine." growled out Dom form between clenched teeth. "Dylan told me all about Trances pre-cognitive and telepathic abilities. How do you know that she's not just messing with your mind?  
  
  
A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice form the spoon  
That was your womb  
  
  
"What! Are you insane?" spat out Harper as he jumped up off the couch.  
  
"Hey, you asked." defended Dom  
  
"Yeah but that was before I knew that you were certifiable."  
  
"Ya know what, I don't need this shit. I'm leaving." stated Dom as she too got up.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"And why is that Harper? Because Trance says so? Well, guess what? I don't care what the purple princess says. I'm going to leave if I want to."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Of what? That you're with her? I don't think so."  
  
"You couldn't keep me and that's killing you."  
  
"Harper that's a bunch of conceited crap. We never had anything like that. And for the record, if I wanted you, you'd be mine."  
  
"Oh Please." mocked Harper.  
  
"That's it!" shouted Dom. Crossing over to where he was, she grabbed his face in her hands and crushed his lips with hers. After several minutes Dom broke away and said, "If I wanted you, I'd have you."  
  
"I...I...God." broke off Harper running his hands through his already sadly disheveled hair.  
  
Grinning sassily, Dom replied, "No God. Just Dom."  
  
"What was that?" asked Harper finally giving in to his weak knees and sinking to the floor.  
  
Moving over to set beside him, she answered, "I don't know. You just really hacked me off when you said that I couldn't keep you."  
  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
An I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
  
  
Scooting around until she was sitting right in front of him, she grabbed his hands and said, "I'm sorry Harper. I had no right to kiss you. I have no reason to be suspicious of Trance. I guess I was jealous. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right Dom. Sometimes...sometimes I wonder about her myself. Is it possible to love someone you know nothing about?"  
  
"I don't know Harper. Does her past really matter? It's her in the present that ya love."  
  
"Life was so much simpler when we were kids."  
  
"It may have been simpler, what with the running and hiding being are only activities, but it really wasn't a life. It was survival."  
  
"I know. Being confused in love sucks."  
  
Pulling him into a hug, Dom said, "The only thing I know to tell you is talk to her. If she loves you she'll understand."  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, Harper asked, "Dom?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"  
  
  
You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room  
  
  
Laughing, Dom offered, "Want me to teach Trance?"  
  
"No! Although, you could teach me." he offered waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"I could." replied Dom licking her lips and trailing a finger along the inside of his thigh.  
  
"Please." squeaked out Harper.  
  
"I don't think that Trance would appreciate it much."  
  
"Please." pleaded Harper.  
  
"You are such a guy!" exclaimed Dom falling back onto her back.  
  
"And you are such a tease."  
  
"And you're supposed to be into Trance."  
  
"Hey, your right, I'm a guy. And your hot. I'd have to be dead not to want you."  
  
"But you'd feel guilty afterwards Harper."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thus the drawback of being in love."  
  
"Tell me about." said Harper as he pulled Dom back up into a sitting position.  
  
"I missed this. Us just talking about anything and everything."  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
An I go on as you get colder  
And there's no time for losin'  
When you stand they fall  
  
  
"Why couldn't we have gotten together before?"  
  
"Harper, let it go."  
  
"It just not fair. I go from no women to two. One of whom, I know nothing about yet love. And the other, I drew up wanting but now can't have."  
  
"Did you really used to want me?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"You should have told me then."  
  
"You did not want me back then. Did you?"  
  
"Well, I'll say no so you won't feel completely stupid."  
  
"Gee thanks!" said Harper with a grimace.   
  
"Your welcome." replied Dom with a smile.  
  
"Hey will you promise me something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you give Trance a chance?"  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Hey I've got a question for you?"  
  
"Lay it one me."  
  
"Are you going to tell Trance that I kissed you?"  
  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
An I go on as you grow colder  
All because, I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over  
An angels fall without you there  
And I'll go on to bring you home  
All because, I'm  
All because, I'm  
What you became to me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
